Loyalty cards have become increasingly common in grocery stores. Discounts may be offered in grocery stores based on the presentation of loyalty cards at check-out. Information about shopping behavior may be collected based on loyalty cards and analyzed to provide improved stocking of products. Shoppers are becoming more aware of the healthfulness of the foods that they buy. Foods that fulfill like eating and/or meal planning purposes may nonetheless differ in their healthfulness. Unfortunately, many shoppers may wish to eat healthily and/or to feed their families healthy food, but may be insufficiently knowledgeable about which foods are healthier than others and/or may not have time to research the nutritional differences among foods.